


Выбор за тобой

by Umbridge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Post-Canon, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда решение может стоить жизни или спасти жизнь, или и то, и другое сразу</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбор за тобой

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на Shingeki no Kyojin festival  
> Бета: iris M  
> Предупреждения: пост-канон

— Тебе решать, — произносит Ривай. И эти слова заставляют Эрена вспомнить.

 

По темной узкой лестнице, пропахшей грибами и сырым деревом, Эрен спускается в подвал и открывает дверь. В ноздри бьет гнилью и плесенью, от запаха слезятся глаза. Эрена передергивает, когда сквозняк пробирается за воротник. Из глубины подвала — освещенной масляной лампой комнатенки — слышится спокойный, бесцветный голос Ривая: 

— Информация… Нам нужна правда…

Потом вступает Ханджи. На допросах она каждый раз говорит одно и то же. Но сегодня добавляет кое-что новое. Память… инъекции… Чистильщики. Эрену больно и страшно слышать это, но он не привык убегать, не станет зажимать уши руками, не станет плакать. Он всегда смотрит прямо в глаза тому, что его пугает. Даже если это глаза его собственного отца. 

Эрен закрывает за собой дверь и останавливается. Отец сидит, привязанный к стулу, пол под его ногами бурый от чужой засохшей крови, пролитой на этом месте вчера. Сколько ее не оттирай, а следы остаются. Очков нет, волосы растрепались, прилипли ко лбу. Одежда рваная, грязь пристала к ней намертво, лицо высохло, будто отец голодал, но он все равно улыбается, когда видит Эрена. 

— Как я рад, что ты жив, — говорит отец.

Губы Эрена непроизвольно дергаются, лицо словно сводит судорогой. Плакать нельзя, улыбаться не получается, остается смотреть отцу в глаза, а тот отвечает пристальным близоруким взглядом. 

— Папа… — наконец выдавливает Эрен. — Я тоже рад… Но ты должен все рассказать…

Тот кривит потрескавшиеся губы и медленно качает головой. Вправо-влево. Из нижней губы на подбородок течет кровь, тонкая струйка, и у Эрена что-то переворачивается, больно сжимается в груди, как будто сердце стиснули в кулаке. 

— Не могу. Прости. Понимаю, что вам придется меня пытать, потом возможно убить, но не могу, — продолжает отец.

Эрен дергается, сжимает пальцы, потом резко распрямляет. На ладонях наверняка останутся глубокие лунки, но ему не до того. Жалость душит, такая тошнотворная, что начинает бесить, а в ярости сейчас нет никакого проку.

Не обращая внимания на Ривая и Ханджи, которые все еще стоят здесь, в пляшущих тенях от масляной лампы, Эрен произносит медленно:

— Ты должен рассказать все. Ради мамы, ради меня, — держать себя в руках все труднее, Эрен даже не замечает, как повышает голос. — Ты врал нам, стирал мне и ей память! Стер память Микасе! Она столько лет считала, что ее родителей убили бандиты! Черт подери, это же просто хрень какая-то, что ты хочешь вынудить нас…! — и только тут спохватывается и замолкает.

— Эрен, — дождавшись, пока он затихнет, отвечает отец. — Прости. 

Он жмурится, может быть, смаргивает слезы. Сил смотреть на это нет никаких, Эрен отворачивается и ловит взглядом лицо Ривая. Тень режет его пополам, половины с неровными краями, серые глаза блестят, отражая свет огненного язычка. 

— Я пойду, капитан… — разом растеряв всю уверенность, бормочет Эрен. Ривай медленно кивает. Эрен оглядывается на отца, бросает хрипло:

— Завтра приду, — и вываливается на лестницу. Встреча с отцом виделась ему совсем по-другому, и несоответствие между фантазиями, снами и явью бьет под дых. В голове пустота, хочется заорать, ударить кого-нибудь. Эрен врубает кулаком в земляную стену, раз, другой. Остаются вмятины, а на костяшках — раны. Эрен коротко выдыхает, смотрит на пальцы, на то, как медленно, с тихим шипением, затягиваются ссадины.

 

Луна висит в правом углу окна круглым желтым пятном. Эрен барахтается в путах сна, пытается выбраться из него, тянет себя за волосы, вытаскивает ноги, потом руки, будто из лужи черной смолы, и наконец вырывается из липкого густого кошмара. Пот стекает по вискам, спина мокрая, и первое, что видит Эрен, откидываясь на спину и сбрасывая на пол одеяло, — луну, она смотрит прямо на него. 

Сколько времени? Полночь или раньше? Он проспал минут пять, не больше. И снова заснуть вряд ли получится, если все время помнить, что в подвале пытают отца. 

Лежать без движения, сдерживая дыхание, чтобы не разбудить остальных, нет никакого проку. Когда Эрен осторожно спускает ноги с кровати, шарит ступнями в поисках ботинок, дверь приоткрывается. В полосе света стоит Ривай — черная фигура без лица.

Ему не надо ничего говорить, Эрен точно знает, что надо делать, вскакивает, натягивает штаны и башмаки. На соседней кровати вздрагивает Армин. Луна выхватывает из темноты его белое лицо с провалом приоткрытого рта. Эрен замирает на мгновение, а потом проходит к полосе света между дверью и косяком. Ривай пропускает его вперед, в столовую, и они бесшумно движутся между стульями в полной темноте. 

— Не можешь уснуть, — не спрашивает, а утверждает Ривай, когда Эрен садится на его кровать. Горечь и боль в груди мешаются с острым жарким возбуждением, надо ответить на вопрос, но сразу не получается — горло сжимает. 

— Кошмары снятся? — говорит Ривай, стаскивая рубашку через голову. Эрен медленно проводит языком по губам. 

— Да, капитан, — бормочет, тихонько прокашлявшись. 

— Понимаю. Ведь там твой отец. 

Понятно где — там. В подвале. Эрен кивает. Ривай подходит ближе, входит в полосу лунного света, которая тянется через комнату, освещая его сзади. Разведя колени, Эрен падает на спину, Ривай делает еще шаг к нему и ложится сверху. 

Не нужно разговоров или объяснений. Губы Ривай сухие и гладкие, язык скользит между зубами, глубже, быстрее. Останавливаться нельзя, потому что если остановишься, то снова начнешь думать. Об отце, о матери, о пытках и памяти. Эрен радуется пустоте, она помогает прочистить мозги, в ушах шумит, как будто он скачет на лошади, тело тяжелое, но одновременно легкое, и он понятия не имеет, как так может быть, да и какая разница.

Ботинки летят на пол, штаны следом, Ривай подхватывает Эрена под ягодицы. Лунный свет гаснет, может, тучи затянули небо. Все равно. Эрен и Ривай барахтаются в полной темноте. Ривай гладит между ног, скользит, разводит в стороны, а Эрен быстро целует его плечи и щеки. 

Мгновение боли, за ним удовольствие, захлестывающее до удушья, до судорог. Эрен распахивает глаза, зажмуривается, снова открывает, стискивает зубы, двигаясь вместе с Риваем, вцепившись в него пальцами, сжимая коленями. И так пока последнее движение не вышибает из обоих дух, и Эрен не вскрикивает, кончая.

 

— Вы не можете пытать его! Это же мой отец! — начинает Эрен после. Плотину прорвало, он говорит быстрее, чем соображает, что будет потом. Садится на колени прямо на смятое одеяло, смотрит Риваю в лицо. Луна снова выходит и освещает их обоих.

— Не можем? Что же нам делать? — уточняет Ривай. Без издевки, просто задает вопрос. На который Эрену нечего ответить. Но отвечать надо, ведь от того, что он скажет, зависит жизнь отца. 

— Что-то надо придумать! Он не такой, как те, другие!

Ривай молчит. Долго. И остается слушать только собственное сердце и громкое дыхание.

— Тебе решать, — говорит он наконец, когда молчание становится невыносимым. — Решишь до утра, как нам быть — поступим, как скажешь. 

Их взгляды встречаются, и Эрен вздрагивает. В неверном свете Ривай так похож на Микасу. 

— Понял? Мы тоже хотим знать правду, я и твоя сестра. Или моя сестра? Что мы такое?

Иллюзия рассеивается. Эрен кивает, хотя до конца не осознает, что только что принял на себя.

— Если не решишь, то сам понимаешь, — продолжает Ривай, закидывая руки за голову. — Мы поступим как обычно.

Эрен вздергивает брови, потом хмурится, приподнимается на локтях.

— Капитан, вы не будете пытать его, пока я не решу?

Ривай кивает. 

— Вот именно. У нас есть время до утра. 

На самом деле времени нет. Когда Эрен и Хистория вырвались из рук специального подразделения, счет пошел на секунды, и теперь отряд все дальше и дальше от города, все ближе к стене, скоро бежать им будет некуда, только на другую сторону. У них нет времени разбираться, с чего вдруг отец сдался им в руки, как вообще он очутился здесь и где был все это время. Им надо выбить из него хотя бы что-то, пока не пришлось снова сниматься с места. 

— Я придумаю, капитан, — уверенно говорит Эрен. — К утру.

Слова замирают между ними, и нечего больше добавить. Ривай отворачивается, накрывается одеялом, что означает — Эрену пора. Приходится быстро натянуть штаны, рубаху, сунуть ноги в растоптанные ботинки и выйти. Эрен оглядывается у двери — Ривай приподнимается на локте и смотрит на него.

 

Эрен и не надеется уснуть. Выходит из дома, запрокидывает голову. Над ним бесконечный небесный простор, луна висит, бледная, щербатая, как лицо покойника. Эрену хочется закричать, но он только зубами скрипит. В свете луны двор, забор и лес за ним кажутся нереальными. 

Эрен поглубже вдыхает холодный ночной воздух и пытается думать. Должно быть какое-нибудь решение, надо только напрячь голову. Он представляет себе титанов, представляет, как они бегут на него, вспоминает свой ужас. Он представляет ошметки тел, кровь, пустые глаза мертвецов. Представляет, что будет с его отрядом, если отец не расскажет правды. Но из-под новых воспоминаний упрямо выступают другие. Мать и отец, мокрое белье на веревках, птицы и синее небо. Жесткие колени отца, на которых Эрен скачет, как на лошадке. Смех мамы. Разве он может вытравить это из себя, переступить через свое детство? 

Эрен шмыгает носом, вытирает кулаком глаза. 

Бывшие курсанты больше не «хорошие» люди. Но ведь можно прекратить быть «плохими». Глядя на фантастически, нереально гладкий двор, Эрен сжимает голову ладонями. Как перестать? Они слышали, как пытают, они знали, что так надо. Чем отец лучше тех, кого они держали под замком еще недавно? Кому вырывали ногти?

— Тем, что он мой отец, — говорит Эрен. Ему отвечают ветер из леса, глухие вскрики совы. 

Хорошо, он не позволит пытать отца или даже поможет ему бежать. Но тогда они все погибнут, им нужна информация. Сам Эрен станет предателем. А если даст согласие, и отца замучают. Как тогда вообще жить?

Эрен сидит и сидит, одни картинки в его голове сменяют другие, то одно, то другое решение кажется ему правильным. 

Он возвращается в душную спальню только под утро, забирается под одеяло, но все равно не может спать. До ушей еще доносятся сонные вздохи и бормотание соседей по кровати. Жан болтает, Армин стонет. А потом откуда-то появляются родители Микасы, она сама плечом к плечу с Риваем, с ними мама, и все смотрят на Эрена и ждут, что он сделает выбор.

 

Утром Эрен снова спускается в подвал. Ривай уже там с отцом, поднимает брови, словно спрашивает, решил ли Эрен что-нибудь. Щеки вспыхивают, Эрену хочется сунуть голову в бочку с водой, но он берет себя в руки, вдыхает поглубже. Надо признавать ошибки, он знает.

— Капитан... 

Ривай кивает, как будто уже знает, что Эрен так ничего и не придумал. Потому что принять решение невозможно, не в пятнадцать лет, уж точно. И не тогда, когда речь идет об отце. 

— Пожалуйста, можно я с ним вдвоем останусь, попробую сам, и если не получится, то позову вас. 

Ривай пожимает плечами. 

— У тебя час, — бросает на ходу.

Эрен переводит взгляд на отца. Тот сидит, глядя мимо него, по-прежнему привязанный к стулу. Настало время задавать вопросы, и это все, что сейчас может сделать Эрен.


End file.
